Take me home
by ChocoChaos
Summary: How dangerous it is to take a girl home? Sasuke has no better thing to do that he is forced to take Hinata home. He's annoyed. They kissed and she's about to marry Naruto? SasuHina


Disclaimer: I don't won Naruto

There are those things that they call bachelorette party and bachelor's party. Uninterested in both Sasuke has been given the responsibility to take Hinata home as per Naruto's plea as he can't even slip off the party that the guys have prepared for him. The rest of the ladies have already slipped off the inn by the earliest hour in the morning while Hinata apparently has every plan to make her fiancé waiting. Too bad he is not her fiancé thus he decided to brag into her business without further ado.

There she is in her light violet kimono dusted with designs of small white flowers as it seems that the ladies has agreed that this would be their uniform for her party as he had seen all of them clothed in kimono as they pass at him. The kimono that Hinata has been wearing is loosely tied that in her movements a creamy shoulder would slip out of the damned kimono and her flustered face just made the scene absolutely pathetic.

"Dobe, asked me to take you home," Sasuke informed her which she answered only with a whimper and as she tried to convince him that swaying is her new way of standing that he is , against his will, obliged to help her up.

There is always nice on the body of ladies especially hers as you can guess by a distance that she is soft in the arms and the face quite pleasing in the eyes but everything is wrecked by that strong scent of alcohol that he told her out of concern for his friend to be forever tormented by Hinata, "You should never drink alcohol and be this defenseless as you are now."

A warm smile streaked across her face as with her blurry words she uttered almost too trusting, "I don't worry because Sasuke-kun would never see me in that light."

There is enough glint of trust in her eyes that he is deemed to say that she sincerely meant everything she told him but there is a slight flinch in his pride to be told that he would remain stoic even on the sight of a very desirable woman but he just sighed and dragged the lady out of the inn until fresh air touched them and the warm light of the lamp afforded her to see the slight flinch in his face as he carried her out.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kune, I – I won't see you in that, umm, malicious light either," she told him as if it would bring comfort to say to someone that a girl is foolish enough to blush for Naruto and not for him.

The guts which he hated from Naruto is present in this girl too perhaps that's the thing that bounded them in the first place but the torment of taking her home is taking its toll as she clung on his kimono as she pressed more of her soft body against him to the point that it is simply denying him the simple urge of his decency not to blush at their position.

"Hinata-chan, please straighten yourself," he told her but she just looked up at him and clung closer to him as if she hadn't understood the things he just told her.

The irritation in him has been constantly rising that he pulled himself free of Hinata and in that moment that she hadn't paid him any attention. A decision to teach her a lesson became a resolution. Sasuke lifted Hinata's face to make sure that her almost white eyes is staring up at his red ones as he fiercely crashed his lips into hers that sure enough the girl flinched but there is something very gentle or soft in that lips in which his own desire to prolong the lesson increased as he bite the lady's lips to urge her to be more rough but there is still no answer that he forced his tongue inside her mouth and he is greeted by warmth that he rarely finds in his mission or even as he goes home to Konoha. A little more teasing, he told himself not getting enough of his own little punishment for her. A thousand needles riveted through his vein as Hinata's tongue finally welcomed him and enclosed his own mouth almost sloppily and ever so gently that he pulled her off to see the reaction of her face in the light but there is none. A blank face is all it is that greeted him. This gave her a chance to slowly pace in a trance to the gate of the Hyuga compound.

"It is not as if you haven't done that with Naruto," Sasuke said coldly and silently at her but she just blankly looked at him with tears almost spilling in her eyes as she asked him, "you mean that's a normal kiss?"


End file.
